Procrastination At Its Finest
by Tempee08
Summary: Castle has escaped to the Precinct to get some much needed writing time but he gets distracted by his muse. Shameless Caskett smut, consider yourself warned. Rated M for exactly that.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this one when I was supposed to be studying for a test, so I can understand how easily it is to get Detective Beckett under your skin. But yeah, it's not great, pretty OOC, but what the hey, it's smut, hopefully it's sexy and a little bit of fun.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, happy reading!**

**Love and kisses! x**

* * *

><p>Castle sat unhappily in one of the interrogation rooms of the precinct, laptop perched on the edge of the desk. He had taken the day off to try and get his next chapter churned out before the deadline, and had escaped the loft due to the fact his mother's class were practicing Shakespeare's tragic tale, <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>, rather loudly and well...tragically.

So he had brought his work with him and hoped he could get some work done. Yet instead of writing about how Nikki and Rook were going to break out of the locked cupboard they were in, all he could focus on was Beckett.

He could see her filling in paperwork at her desk from his seat. Her brow was slightly furrowed as she concentrated on the task at hand, and every now and then she would bite her bottom lip or twirl a strand of hair subconsciously.

He shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts he began having. Thoughts of seductive kisses, deep, throaty whispers and warm, erotic touches in a dark closet somewhere...

He sat up suddenly, cursing himself silently as he ripped his eyes away from his partner. That's all she was, he told himself angrily. She was his partner, not his lover. He had to stop thinking about her like that.

A few minutes later, he was still staring blankly at his screen, and his thoughts were back on the gorgeous detective that sat in the other room. Thoughts that were making his head pound and his face flush slightly.

Suddenly an idea popped up in his head. He had his laptop...he could always write it out of his system. Perhaps Nikki and Rook could take advantage of the close proximity that their predicament provided them with...

"Castle, don't be an idiot," he cursed silently to himself. There was no way he could write such a scene with his muse sitting in the very next room, at the Precinct, of all places!

Yet a few minutes later, his fingers were flying across the keyboard, the story unfolding and blossoming like a flower as the thoughts came readily to him.

"_Does the door unlock from the inside?" Nikki asked, her voice betraying her panic somewhat. _

_Rook felt along the inside of the door, pressing his fingers every inch of the wood. He could feel Nikki's breath on his neck, the confined space of the cupboard leaving them with only centimeters between them._

"_Nope, doesn't look like it. It's a pretty old cupboard; can we break open the door without tipping it over?" He said, trying to ignore the warmth her body was producing, and the feelings it ignited deep within his chest. _

_Nikki sighed, the movement making her chest brush against his back, making his heart race and his teeth clench. Being aroused was the _last_ thing he should be feeling. _

"_I don't think so, it's not secured to the ground. Besides, if we tip it over, then we're really stuck. I think I'd rather be standing than lying anyway." She said softly, and he knew exactly what she was thinking._

"Nikki, it wasn't your fault. They had guns pointed at our heads, we had no choice. The guys will be here in a while once they realize we haven't come back, and then it'll be okay. At least we know who murdered Jessica," he said softly. He began to turn around, so that he wasn't talking to the door.

"_Yeah well it shouldn't have happened. I should have been more aware. It's just embarrassing. The guys are never going to let me live this one down," she said, letting a slight laugh leave her lips. _

"_Rook, what are you doing?" She said after a moment, as he stumbled around slightly in the dark. _

"_Well I feel a bit strange addressing the door, so I'm turning around," he said, and finally managed to turn around. He could barely make out her face in the darkness, but he could feel her closeness and felt his arousal grow. _

_After a short internal battle to try and cool his blood, she finally spoke._

"What's wrong Rook, it's unlike you to be quiet. Don't tell me that you're claustrophobic and I never knew?" She joked, her throaty laugh and flirty tone doing nothing to help his current situation.

_He cleared his throat and prayed for a moment. "No, erm, I'm not claustrophobic." _

_She instantly picked up the deepness of his voice and the awkwardness of his comment. The air between them became electric, the sound of their breathing becoming the only sound to be heard in the darkness._

"Nikki," he said quietly, his voice rumbling in his chest. At the sound of her name leaving his lips, she moved her hand upwards, finding the warm expanse of his chest and running her fingers down it.

"_God Rook, you really have a knack to finding the most inappropriate time," she whispered, but her reprimanding tone failed as the barely concealed lust made her voice low and warm, washing over him and making his heart beat faster. _

_He closed the tiny gap between them, pressing his body flush against hers. The air left her lips in a slight gasp as his warm hands sought out her hips and his lips found hers. _

_Their tongues danced intricately as the heat in the cupboard rose instantly. _

"_We can't Rook, the guys..." She moaned halfheartedly as his nimble fingers found the zipper of her jeans and began to pull at it._

"_The guys probably haven't even realized we're missing yet. Besides, do you really think we can wait in here, in the darkness, in this state? I don't think I could resist it, do you?" His voice was husky and breathless, and he ground his hips into hers, his hardness emphasizing his point. _

_All she had to reply with was a moan, as he finally slid his hand into her jeans, delving down inside her panties to find her..._

"Castle!" Beckett's voice echoed around the empty room, and he broke out of his fevered writing with a loud, unmanly yelp.

She frowned slightly, a suspicious look on her face. He tried to look cool, glad there was a table above his nether regions to conceal the raging effects his own creation was having on him. The fact that the woman he was writing about was only a mere shadow of the one standing in front of him certainly wasn't helping.

"What are you up to?" She said with a smirk. "It seems that you're quite engrossed..."

He stammered wildly as she began to walk towards him, hips swaying. "Erm, nothing much, just hit with some inspiration, that's all. Nothing incredible by any stretch of the imagination."

"Well I've never seen you write before," she said slyly, reaching his shoulder. He tried to shut his laptop but not before she could dart out and hold it open.

He held his breath as he felt her breath tickle his neck, her breasts just touching his back as she leant over him. His story burst into his mind and he winced at the sudden loss of blood from his head to other parts of his body.

He gulped, trying to pry it away subtly as she read. He knew he had to act fast; she was a very good skim reader. "Uh, Beckett I don't let anyone read it before..."

"Castle!" She said shrilly, and he knew she had read enough to get the general gist of what he was writing. She smacked him hard on the shoulder and he winced. "Inspiration huh? At the precinct, really?"

She had pulled away, and folded her arms across her chest. He felt his stomach turn unpleasantly, regretting everything.

He snuck a look at her and was surprised; though her body language read defensive, he saw some rather surprising things. Her face was flushed red, her lips slightly parted. Her chest was rising and falling rather rapidly and her pupils were dilated.

He grinned wickedly to himself, yet kept his poker face intact. He closed the laptop quickly, and carefully slid out of his seat and ducked to the door. He shut it and locked it, taking a quick look outside to make sure there was no one around.

"Well Detective, if I didn't know any better," he said innocently, turning around and walking slowly toward her, "I'd say that you enjoyed reading that."

Her mouth fell open in surprise, her eyebrows shooting up as she stepped back slightly.

"Castle, I don't..." she began, but as he got closer to her, her voice began to fail.

"I think that it excites you, knowing that I'm sitting here, writing about you," he whispered, invading her personal space and feeling a surge of satisfaction and arousal when she didn't pull away.

"Do you want me to tell you what Nikki and Rook were doing? Shall I update you on their latest adventures?" He said wickedly, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. She was basically pressed up against the wall, her breathing shallow, her eyelids heavy.

"No Castle, don't be stupid," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "I'm not Nikki, and you're not Rook."

"Oh Kate, you know as well as I do that I was sitting here, writing those scenes with you in mind. How could I not, with you sitting in perfect view, filling every corner of my mind."

Her hands dropped down, pressing her palms against the wall as he put his hands on the wall on either side of her body, trapping her. He lowered his lips to her ear, brushing them against her slightly when he continued.

"Do you want me to tell you _exactly_ what they were doing? Would you like that Kate?"

She let out a soft puff of air and with a thrill of excitement he heard her whisper in a voice so low that he almost missed it.

"Please, Rick."

"They've been locked in a cupboard, they were held at gunpoint and pushed in. The boys don't know they're there yet, and it might be a while until they do." He starts, his lips mere millimeters from touching her ear.

"It's dark, it's cramped, and they barely have any room to move. Rook manages to turn around so that they're so close to touching, but there is still a small distance between them. And suddenly, Nikki realizes that he's not handling their close proximity very well."

Her whole body was trembling, her chest rising and falling quickly as she took in his words.

"He's not?" She breathes, her eyes flicking open to meet his. His heart almost stops as he sees all of her lust, passion and desire positively smoldering in the depths of them. Her eyes then dart down to see him straining in his own pants and her eyelids flutter.

"No, he's not. Can you really blame him though? I mean, she's the most beautiful woman he's ever met. It's hard not to notice her." Her heart is hammering madly in her chest as she searches his eyes, and he knows that she understands his message.

"Then, he closes the gap between them, and she can feel him pressing against her," he says, his eyes twinkling brilliantly as he debates whether or not to do the same.

"Like this?" She says breathily, and to his surprise she presses her entire body against his, making his pants feel even tighter and more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, exactly like that," he managed, watching her expressions. He knew that there was no going back now. His eyes then flickered down to her lips, and her tongue darted out to wet them. He bit back a moan.

"Then, they kiss..." He trailed off. Their eyes met hungrily and in a split second their lips met too, and their tongues danced in a way that left them both breathless, more incredible than Castle could have ever written.

"Like that?" Kate whispered, gasping for air slightly. All Castle could manage was a nod. "Tell me what happens next, Rick," she said huskily, pressing her lips against his neck. His mind almost exploded as he realized that she was taking control, regardless of the fact that he had her pressed against a wall.

"Well, he..." his voice failed him slightly and he cleared his throat, feeling vaguely nervous. "He slips his hands into the tiny gap between them, and finds the zipper of her jeans."

He didn't move until he felt her fingers find his hand. She gently grasped them and pulled them so that they were at her hip.

"Show me, Rick," she breathed, pressing her lips to his ear.

"Kate, I shouldn't..." he managed, not wanting to hurt her or push her too far.

"Please Rick;" she repeated for the second time, "I want this."

Castle took a deep breath and then let his feelings surge forward. His lips met hers hungrily as his hand slid between their bodies.

Her hands snaked around his neck and began stroking his hair as his fingers undid the zipper of her jeans, just as he had written in his story.

He started to slide her pants down, wanting to take it slowly, but she grasped his wrist once more and slid his hand straight into her panties, letting out a shaky moan when his fingers found her hot wetness.

"Feel that Rick? No one does this to me," she breathed into his ear, shuddering as he sprang into life and began touching and teasing her, spikes and waves of passion and pleasure coursing through her body.

His lips crashed against hers as he swallowed her moans and cries. Her hips spread further, and he gently pulled one of her legs to wrap around his waist, giving him better access. He slid a single finger into her and moaned into her mouth, overwhelmed at the feeling of her.

She began to shake and tremble from head to toe, her nails digging into his shoulders, his back, anywhere she could reach. He left her lips for a moment, giving himself enough time to breath into her ear.

"Come on Kate, let go for me." And with his husky voice in her ears, she felt herself falling. Their lips met again as she fell apart in his arms, gasping and moaning as he helped her through her release.

He kissed her softly and tenderly as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. He held her tight, knowing her knees were as weak as jelly.

Kate Beckett had never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment; her face slightly flushed, her eyes heavy and lidded with lust, her lips red from kissing, parted as she gasped for air. Her chest heaved against his and he was then reminded of his own aching problem.

As she began to cool down, she met his eyes with a smile, pressing her lips to his once more. She pressed herself against his crotch, a grin spreading over her face as he moaned.

"Feeling a bit uncomfortable are we Rick?" She said wickedly, and he felt himself throb painfully.

Her hands untangled themselves from around his neck and began to snake down his chest to the buckle of his pants.

Her fingers had just pressed against the rather prominent bulge of his pants, earning a quiet moan from his lips when a sharp knock came at the door.

"Yo Beckett, you in there?" Esposito's voice sounded quite loud in the intense quietness of the room. Kate grinned evilly, grasping Castle through his pants and earning a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah Espo, I'll be out shortly. I'm just helping Castle with a bit of inspiration for his writing," Castle bit back a moan as her talented fingers flexed slightly.

Esposito said something indistinct as he walked away, and Castle couldn't contain the moan that followed.

"You're an evil woman," he said shakily, watching her eyes twinkle with mirth and lust.

"Well Richard, I'm not the one that thought up this situation - you are. You brought this on yourself."

And with that, she pulled away.

Castle leant forward against the wall before turning in shock to see her zipping her jeans back up and straightening her shirt.

"You can't be serious Kate, don't leave me like this!" He said desperately, his knees barely supporting him.

"Well, we can either have a really, _really_ quick quickie here, or you let me go and finish up with the guys and we can go and take care of that elsewhere," she said with a smirk. He just gaped at her.

She nodded. "I thought so. I'll be back in a moment, pack up your things...I'll drive."

With that, she spun on her heel and left the room, leaving a bewildered Castle packing his things as fast as he could, muttering to himself.

"Evil, evil woman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**So, since you all sent me such gorgeous, pretty reviews, and since most of you requested more, and I'm not one to disappoint, here you go! I think one of the reviews made was along the lines of 'evil evil evil you for stopping there.' So yes, I have continued. And yes, I may or may not have more in store for our lovely little couple ;) And yes, I may or may not be a _bit_ of a tease. Just a bit, I swear ;)  
><strong>  
><strong>It's taken me a little longer than I thought, and there's still more on its way, but at least this is a bit for you guys to muse over. It is shameless smut, and I'm not ashamed one bit. Anyway, since you all asked so nicely, enjoy!<strong>

**And also, I must say, thank you for the glowing reviews. They really made my day, and encouraged me to write more, and write it faster! So if you like it, don't like it, want something in particular, go ahead and review or message me!**

**I'm up for ideas, this isn't a particularly serious fanfic, so if you'd like me to do something kinky, sexy, cute, fluffy, whatever your wish, I can try my best! So go ahead and send me prompts, I'm up for a challenge! :)**

**Thank you my lovely people, enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>He gathered his belongings as quickly as he could, his fingers trembling as he fumbled with his laptop case. His pants were straining almost painfully and his blood was rushing in his ears.<p>

The image of Katherine Beckett falling apart under his touch, cheeks flushed, coated in a tiny sheen of sweat seemed to be burned into his retinas. Every time he closed his eyes that was all he could see, which was doing nothing to help him cool off.

He could smell her in the air, the distinct scent of cherries and _her,_ laced with something slightly heavier, slightly musky. Castle froze as he realised that the scent was her arousal. His head spun slightly as he inhaled deeply, relishing the heady combination, trying hard to impress it into his memory.

Suddenly he shook his head and almost laughed at himself. _Creepy much?_ He thought to himself as he continued to shakily pack away his things. Luckily his laptop bag hung at the right level to cover his prominent arousal, now he just had to make it out of the precinct without detection. He had taken three steps towards the door when it hit him.

He was about to take that leap with Beckett. He was going to take her back to his apartment, and he was going to do _everything_ he'd ever dreamed of, and more. His heart pounded harder as he was hit with a series of scenarios that he could undertake. He clearly had Beckett's approval.

With that thought on his mind and Beckett's name on his lips, he slung his bag over his shoulder strategically and strode out to the desk.

Beckett stood in front of Esposito and Ryan's desk, briefing them, clearly back in her no-nonsense Detective mode. His cheeks warmed as his head once again presented him with the image of the way her lips had fallen open as she had...

"Castle! Are you even listening to me?" She barked, eyes narrowed in her best death glare. Esposito and Ryan were looking at him suspiciously, and he instantly wiped the dreamy expression off of his face.

"Sorry, just lost on a particularly interesting train of thought," he said cheekily, delighting in the fact that Beckett's death stare faltered slightly as her eyes betrayed her desire, his comment clearly provoking some interesting mental images in her mind. Castle made himself a mental note to extract those images from her later, and to fulfill them to the very best of his ability.

Beckett finally regained her ability to think and continued briskly.

"Right, well when you're finished daydreaming, I'm going to head off soon. We've got no leads as of yet, and the paperwork can't be done without the lab report, which we're still waiting on."

"Awesome, which means I can still catch the movie marathon that's on tonight!" Castle said excitedly, praying that Beckett would take the hint and go along with it. The last thing they needed tonight was to have to explain to the boys what had happened.

Beckett's eyes crinkled in the corners slightly, showing that she had indeed caught on.

"You really are a child at heart Castle. Off you go then, don't let us stop you. Have a good weekend," she said in her usual mocking tone, striding over to her desk and beginning to pack up her things. Only he noticed the way her knees were still a little shaky, her normally fierce stride slightly unsteady.

He grabbed his jacket and checked he had his car keys before looking over at the guys, who had gone back to their paperwork, thankfully unsuspicious.

"Night guys," he said chirpily, waving before striding to the elevator.

He got in and pressed the button, sending a quick text to Alexis to find out what her plans for the night were. He knew his mother was away with girlfriends for a week, investigating a new shopping centre. He winced as he recalled she had also taken his card with her.

He had just reached the car park when he got a text back, and Alexis's reply made him grin. She was going to a girl's night with a few of her friends from school, and promised that she would do extra study over the weekend to make up for it.

Castle stood by his car for what felt like an eternity, his pants still straining uncomfortably. Finally, he heard the telltale click of heels heading in his direction.

He lifted his gaze and saw his Detective striding quickly towards him. He sat up from where he was leaning on his car, but before he had a chance to get a word in she had grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him back against the car, her lips locking with his almost aggressively.

He pulled her body flush with his as their tongues battled for dominance, her naturally controlling personality forcing her to take charge. A moan slipped from her mouth as he pressed his fingers into her back and hips.

"Kate, as hot as this is, I don't want our first time to be against a car in the precinct parking lot. Not very comfortable for one thing, and for another, there are security cameras. I know, I've seen them," he managed to gasp. Beckett wasn't helping the situation at all; her hips were grinding into his now raging arousal, her fingers pressing hard into his chest.

"Let's go back to my place, the family is out for the night," he breathed, pressing his lips to her throat.

"No," she said, the lust and arousal positively dripping from her words, "my place. I'm not a quiet lover, and one night is no where near enough time for what _I_ want to do to you."

The implications of her words and the way that her body was responding to his touch nearly toppled him over, desire coursing through his veins like fire.

"Well in that case, hurry up and get in your car, and get to your place," he breathed.

In a flash, she was out of his arms and halfway across the parking lot to her car. How she had the willpower to simply turn around and walk away he couldn't fathom, but he got into his car and shakily turned it on.

He followed Beckett to her apartment, and he smirked as she almost broke the speed limit upon reaching the backstreets.

After climbing out of his car and locking it with unsteady fingers, he practically flew over to Beckett's apartment building, finding her waiting impatiently by the door.

The ride in the elevator was tense, mere centimeters left between them. Castle didn't dare close that gap, or they would never make it to her apartment. In the silence between them, his heart was beating so loud that he could swear she could probably hear it.

He could hear her breath coming fast and shallow, doing nothing to help him resist taking her then and there. Finally, as the air became so tense that he could barely stand it, Beckett gave in.

She turned and lunged for him, and he caught a glimpse of raw, animalistic lust in her eyes before her lips fused to his and her body slammed his against the wall of the elevator.

A muffled grunt left his lips, partly due to the collision, partly due to the way Beckett was now grinding her hips into his. Her hands were in his hair, scraping down his chest, pressing hard into his back. She nipped his lip with her teeth, arching her back at his touch.

Then, the elevator slowed. Castle had taken the ride up to Beckett's apartment enough times to know that they hadn't reached it yet. As the doors slid open, he caught the glimpse of a man in a grey sweater that would have been in his mid to late sixties.

To his surprise, Beckett didn't jump out of his arms and away from him. Instead, she kissed him harder, holding onto him as though for dear life. It wasn't until the man, clearly uncomfortable, cleared his throat that she stopped.

She turned around and faced the elevator doors, pressing her gorgeous curves into Castle's groin, making him bite his lip to stop a groan slip out.

He pressed his fingers sharply into her hips, hoping to make her stop. It seemed to have the opposite affect; instead of pulling away she pushed in harder. Castle made a mental note to thoroughly explore her hips later to discover that particular pressure point again.

The elevator stopped at the floor below Beckett's, and the man made a hasty exit without looking back. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Castle spun her around and took her face in his hands, kissing her with fervor.

"I'll get you back for that one," he muttered as she dug her fingers into his back. She chuckled slightly, her voice low and husky.

The elevator doors slid open again, finally at the right floor. She slipped out of the doors in a flash, walking with an added sway of the hips.

"Tease," he muttered to himself as he followed her at a brisk pace. As she fumbled around for her keys, he slipped his hands along the curve of her spine, lightly pressing the very tip of his fingers into her skin.

He felt a shudder ripple through her body and he felt a slightly smug smirk reach his lips. He leant in close to press his lips against the edge of her ear.

"You want to be a tease? Two can play at that game," he breathed, delighting in the way that her body arched into him and a subtle gasp left her lips.

The door swung open and they almost tumbled through, tripping over each other in an attempt to get into her apartment as quickly as they could.

Lips locked together, Castle found himself pushed up against the front door of her apartment, shutting the door with a loud bang. Beckett's hand slipped past him and locked the door before starting to slip Castle's jacket from his shoulders.

He didn't want to let go of her hips, but her hands pushed harder so he relented. However as soon as the jacket hit the floor with a soft thump he grabbed her again.

His mind was reeling; he couldn't believe that he was kissing _his_ Kate, and that they were finally here.

He pulled her in for another kiss, and they picked up where they left off, the passion and heat of their embrace almost overwhelming. She began pushing him towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt and kicking off shoes as they went.

Her breath was hot in his ear, his pants feeling horribly tight. He slipped his hands under the back of her shirt, running his fingers along the curve of her spine. His thigh slipped between hers, and the friction through her jeans drew a moan from her lips.

"Oh God Kate," he mumbled as her moan made his head spin slightly. She was intoxicating, crowding and almost overwhelming all of his senses.

He pressed his lips against her neck hungrily, nipping and smoothing her supple skin with his teeth and tongue. Her hands worked steadily at his belt until it unclasped just as the back of her legs hit her bed.

With a wicked smile she began to slide his pants over his hips and down his legs, making him quiver. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them away, leaving him in only his dark blue boxers and shirt, which she slid off instantly.

Beckett's hands then slid towards his boxers, making his hips jerk slightly, but to her disappointment he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Oh no Beckett, that's not how this is going to happen. You wanted to be a tease; now this is my payback," Castle practically growled, watching with lust filled eyes as a shudder of arousal shook through Katherine Beckett's body.

Her mouth fell open slightly as he picked her up and put her down on the bed, his behaviour suddenly dominant and controlling. It was a side of Castle she hadn't seen much of before.

He straddled her legs, effectively keeping her pinned to the bed. He slipped a hand along the inside of her blouse, skimming the bottom of her bra with his thumb. With steady fingers he began popping the buttons open, pressing soft kisses to each part of skin he exposed.

Beckett's eyes fluttered shut, soft moans leaving her lips at his touch. She lifted her torso willingly, letting him slip the blouse off of her. Before she could lower her body to the bed again he unclasped her bra with one hand, discarding it almost carelessly over his shoulder.

His eyes slid down her neck to feast on the newly exposed skin. His fingers followed soon after, starting at the base of her jaw and travelling down, touching her breasts for the first time. He scraped his thumbs over her nipples, earning a delectable sound from Beckett that was halfway between a whimper and a purr.

He moved forward and lowered his lips to her neck, nipping with teeth and soothing with his tongue. He was leaving marks and he knew it. Beckett arched her chest against him as he pressed his lips on the very edge of her breast.

"Castle, _please,_" she mewled, and he happily obeyed her uncharacteristic pleading. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, running his tongue over it and taking it into his mouth. She gasped with pleasure as he tweaked the other nipple between his thumb and finger slightly. Beckett could barely comprehend that she was already so close to losing control and he hadn't even taken off her pants yet.

Castle began pushing her back down to the bed, and as soon as her body touched the mattress again he began trailing kisses down her stomach, his hands running down the length of her body to the waistband of her jeans. As he did, he swapped his mouth to her other nipple, providing delicious relief from the tension Beckett could feel building.

He proceeded to pull her jeans down her legs, revealing her simple black underwear. His tongue traced the line of her bellybutton, eliciting a gasp from her lips. Tracing his fingers down the curve of her stomach, he touched his nose to the tender inside of her thigh.

Tantalizingly and almost cruelly slow, he began to slide her underwear down her incredible legs, being careful to touch as little flesh as possible. It occurred to her that she should feel a little more self-conscious about the fact that she was splayed across her bed with not a shred of clothing on.

However as Castle slipped the underwear from her and pressed his lips to her ankle, she lost any lingering doubts or insecurities as the arousal coursed through her veins.

He pressed slow, lingering kisses all of the way up her legs, leaving her positively squirming for more. He wanted to savour every moment of Katherine Beckett being at his mercy and under his control, for it didn't occur often.

When he had kissed up and down both legs and returned to her belly button, humming faintly, Beckett finally managed to turn her animalistic and incomprehensible whimpers and cries into a single, pleading word.

"_Castle._"

He looked up to meet her eyes, hazy and filled with lust. Yet they were still her eyes, her glittering, sparkling, beautiful eyes that were currently wide and fixed on him, somewhere between velvety brown and brilliant green.

Castle had noticed that her eyes changed depending on her mood and what she was wearing. At the moment the brown threatened to take over the green completely, giving her a stunning doe-eyed appearance.

And with her staring down upon him like that, he almost lost his resolve to tease her and to just take her there and then. He grinned, determined to remember the desperate look on her face forever. Then he gently ran a finger along her length, earning a breathy groan from the Detective, her head falling back onto the bed.

He gave her just enough to ignite the embers in her belly but not enough to really get her off. He inhaled deeply, once again her musky scent overwhelming his senses and almost driving him to insanity. Hooking her leg over his shoulder, he ran his tongue along her for the first time and her whole body shook. He only just managed to control himself, and keep his pace torturously slow.

Finally, Beckett's desperation took over and she gave in.

"Castle!" She basically growled, winding her fingers through his hair and pushing him harder. She needed harder, faster, _more._

Castle let out a low, evil chuckle and rather than giving into her pleads, he stopped completely. As her mouth fell open in protest he captured her lips with his, effectively swallowing any complaints she had.

The kiss was hot and frantic, she could taste herself on his tongue along with his own unique taste and the thought of it drew yet another moan from her lips. His hands barely brushed her hips and she bucked into him, showing just how desperate she was.

With a frustrated whimper Beckett slid a hand down between them, and it took Castle a second to realise she was touching herself, hard and fast. A powerful wave of arousal hit him, making his head spin as all the remaining blood travelled south.

He took several deep yet almost gasping breaths before snatching her hand away. Beckett growled, meeting his eyes again. The look on her face almost killed him on the spot.

Her mouth was open, gasping for air, her tongue darting out every now and then to wet her lips. Her eyes were dark, almost completely dilated, wide open and full of almost angry lust. Every inch of her face screamed predator, and for a moment he was unable to move, held in place by the dominance in her gaze.

They held each others gaze for as long as they could stand it. Then, Beckett let out a slight gasp, barely breathing out his name.

He lunged forward, capturing her lips in his hungrily. She flicked her tongue against his, battling him for dominance. Her leg wrapped around his waist and he could practically feel her whole body tense in preparation to flip him. He smiled against her lips, proud that he could read her so well.

Just as she used her core muscles to try and flip and pin him, he flung himself carefully across her, pinning her to the bed. Her eyes flew open in surprise-clearly her flip had never failed her before.

"Nice try Kate, but I want to control you this time. Let me lead for once," he growled into her ear, running his tongue along the shell of her ear before nipping the soft skin underneath it.

She growled, both out of pleasure and indignation. He nipped a tendon in her neck, running his tongue down to her collarbone and earning a softer, more reluctant whimper. He slid a hand down between them, running his fingers along her, slipping one inside and biting back a groan at how good she felt.

Beckett let out a muffled moan, biting her lip to stop her cries from being louder.

"That's it Kate, let it out. Tell me what you need," Castle whispered; his voice husky and seductive. Beckett cried out, louder this time, yet she shook her head.

"Come on Kate, you're okay, just tell me what you want. Tell me, what do you want me to do?" She opened her eyes and met his, and she realised that though he was playing the dominant partner, he was still giving her the control that she needed, and also an out if she wanted one.

"Take off your pants," she managed, her voice a husky whisper.

"Don't move, and no touching. I want to do that myself," Castle said mischievously. He withdrew his fingers, making a sigh fall from Beckett's lips. To his pleasure, she stayed just as he'd left her, arms above her head, spread out completely across the bed.

He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slid them off. His arousal stood to attention proudly, and Beckett let out a barely audible cry as she saw him exposed for the first time.

"Touch yourself," Beckett breathed, sitting up slightly so she could see him.

Warning bells clanged dimly in Castle's head. He knew he wouldn't last long; the thought of her watching him get off and turning her on was too much to bear.

"Kate..." he breathed, "I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

But at the look on her face, he awkwardly reached down and took himself into his hand, letting out a short, sharp gasp as he did so.

He managed a few strokes before his head started to get fuzzy. He stopped instantly and leant over Beckett again, pressing his lips to her neck desperately. The effect of his little show was evident; her breath was coming fast in short shallow gasps.

She reached down and took him into her soft hands, and his hips jerked slightly. She ran her fingers from his balls all the way up before rubbing her thumb over the tip. He bit back a groan, burying his face into the crook of her neck and panting against it.

"Please Rick... I need you," she gasped, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him in close. His arousal pressed into her hip and she cried out as it hit that pressure point he'd found earlier in the elevator.

"Need me where, Kate?" Castle said, and she faltered, either incapable of speaking or simply not willing to answer. He pressed his hips into her harder. He needed her to say it, so that he knew this was okay.

"_Where?"_

"In me, God, Rick, I need you in me now. Please," she burst out, her voice becoming shrill with desire. _"Please_ Rick."

As soon as the words left her mouth he gave up on the teasing. He'd claimed his revenge, and now he wouldn't deny it to either of them any more.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and moving just so, he slid into her in one, smooth motion.

They both cried out at the feeling, the perfect, indescribable way that they fit so perfectly. Castle could barely move, barely think, barely _breathe_ at the way that he filled her so completely, the way she was so warm and hot and delicious.

"Rick. Move, now," she begged, her voice a mere whisper.

He picked up the pace instantly, knowing that neither of them would last very long. Her feet were digging into his ass, her nails scraping down his neck, his shoulders, his back, through his hair; anywhere she could reach.

He realised she was chanting his name, like a prayer, over and over, in a tiny whisper.

"Come on Kate, let it out. I want you to scream," he managed, and with that he slipped a hand between them and found her clit. To his satisfaction, her moans and cries became loud, desperate as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Rick, oh God, Rick I don't...think I can hold on..." she cried, her nails digging in almost painfully.

"Good, that's it, it's okay Kate, let go. I've got you," he whispered, and with a few last, erratic thrusts she was clamping around him, tightening her legs around his hips and practically screaming.

Her high threw him over the edge, and with a strangled cry he came apart too, his world splintering as they came together, the feeling indescribably perfect.

His next conscious thought was to roll slightly so he wouldn't squash her, but to his surprise, she grabbed hold of him.

"Don't move, please. Just stay," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Though his limbs felt heavy and he was still trembling from head to toe, his chest was full of such adoration and love that he felt as though he could fly.

She was practically glowing on the pillow beneath him, a thin layer of sweat making her skin glitter slightly. If he thought she looked beautiful earlier in the Precinct, it was nothing compared to her now. Her cheeks and chest were slightly flushed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she came down from her high. She was positively radiant.

He rolled again, this time taking him with her so that she was spread across his chest. Almost absentmindedly in his hazy, glowing, post coital mind he started running his hands through her hair, across her smooth, soft back, writing simple nothings like _I love you_.

Her fingers ran down his chest, her nails softly scratching his nipples. She gently pressed her lips against his chest, earning a gentle rumble from his chest.

It was so intimate, so private that the rest of the world had completely faded away. He was quite happy to just lay with her forever, legs entangled, the quilt forgotten beneath them-the body warmth that she provided was enough to keep him warm.

He chuckled slightly as a thought occurred to him and Beckett looked up at him with a curious look on her face.

"To think, this all started because I couldn't keep my mind out of the gutter this morning," he said with a chuckle. The corners of her eyes crinkled as a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, about that. What _exactly_ brought that on?" She said somewhat shyly, and he was shocked to see a bit of a blush bloom on her cheeks.

"What brought that on? You did, Kate. You are the best kind of distraction. I just can't help it when you're around. Hell, I can't help it even when you're not. How do you think it's so easy for me to write the Nikki Heat books?"

He was slightly mocking, but there was a serious tone to his voice, and she smiled, pulling her lip between her teeth, just as she had been doing earlier.

"And that! The way you bite your lip," he let out a low growl, his grip in her hair tightening slightly. She chuckled slightly, deliberately biting it harder.

"You want to know a secret?" She said seductively, sitting up a little straighter.

"From you? Always," Castle said softly, earning him a warm smile.

"It's exactly the same for me. I can't stop thinking about you, all the time. Earlier, before I came into your office, I was thinking about..." She trailed off, turning a pretty shade of pink and hiding her face in his chest.

"What? You were thinking what? Come on Kate, tell me," Castle said with a laugh, pulling her chin up so that he could meet her eyes.

"I, well, don't laugh, but I was thinking about you," Castle frowned, hadn't she just told him that she thought about him? How was that any different?

He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, when her eyes met his again. Suddenly it clicked. She was giving him _that_ look. The same predatory look that he'd seen so much of today.

Oh. _Oh. _

She was thinking about him. Like that. In that way. Castle was shocked, rendered speechless for a moment.

"That's why when I read your writing, it, erm, hit me so hard." Beckett said quietly, the blush brightening as she buried her face into his chest.

Castle felt a smirk begin to reach his lips as he contemplated her words.

"So you were at your desk...thinking about me? What _exactly_ were you thinking?" He said, his voice lowering to a husky rumble.

Beckett's head shot up, looking at him incredulously. She smacked him softly. "I'm not telling you!"

Castle put on his best pout. "Why not? I mean, you read my fantasy, so now it's your turn to tell me yours. You could always show me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

A mischievous grin found her lips and her eyes started sparkling with mirth as she sat up a little straighter.

"Show you huh? Well, in that case..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Well I have done as requested and continued, and I've sort of wrapped this up, so that if I decide not to carry on, it can be left as is. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I will continue to write it if there are requests for it. It's definitely smut, so if you don't like it, you've been warned. It's pretty OOC, but I've had fun writing it, and hopefully you'll have fun reading it.**

**Anyway, reviews are beautiful, and it would be fabulous to hear what you guys want or what you think. Enjoy, leave a review, and push me to write more if you like!**

**Much love, x**

* * *

><p><em>A mischievous grin found her lips and her eyes started sparkling with mirth as she sat up a little straighter.<em>

_"Show you huh? Well, in that case..."_

She sat up, straddling his chest. He felt his heart begin to pound as she leant down, pressing her lips to his throat. Her hair fell in silky brown cascades around his face, and he inhaled deeply, her all familiar scent surrounding him.

"So maybe I was thinking of what it would feel like to press my lips to your jaw. Of how your day old stubble would feel against my lips, under my fingers," Beckett started, her voice seductively low and husky.

She scraped her nails over his stubble, and for the first time all day Castle was glad that he forgot to shave that morning.

"Maybe I was thinking how it would feel to touch your chest. To hear your heart beat. To kiss. To touch," Castle felt his cock twitch as she did exactly what she said, running her fingers down the expanse of his chest and down to trace his navel. She pressed her lips to where his heart was hammering under his chest, before moving over to his nipple and taking it into his mouth.

A growl left his lips and she hummed happily, grinding her hips down against his groin. He finally sprung to full arousal as she bit his chest slightly, sucking hard.

"Mmh, Rick, maybe I was thinking of how you smell so good," she began sliding down his body, keeping close enough to rub her breasts along him. Castle could barely believe his eyes or his ears. This was a side of Katherine Beckett he had never seen before.

She finally stopped so that she was settled between his legs, leaning over him with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Or how good you would feel," she took him into her hands and he felt himself grow even harder. Her talented fingers stroked his entire length, cupping and rubbing in just the right ways. Her thumb rasped over the tip, making his breath hitch instantly.

He groaned at the delicious sensation taking over his body, the sight of Beckett between his legs almost too much to bear.

"Or how good you would taste," she breathed, her voice so low that he almost missed it.

She lowered her mouth to him, her tongue darting out to brush the tip. A shudder ran through his body and she grinned before taking him into her mouth. He groaned as her hot, wet mouth sucked slightly, her tongue doing things that should be illegal.

Beckett started taking more and more of him in, until she managed to take almost his whole length into her mouth.

His hands were fisting the sheets, knuckles white from exertion. His breathing was shallow and rasping. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, so loud he was surprised Beckett didn't hear him.

Then, she swallowed against him. He let out a strangled yelp, trying his hardest to control the jerk of his hips so that he didn't hurt her.

She pulled back, letting him go with an audible _pop_. He swallowed, looking down to meet her eyes, not at all surprised to see them dark and glittering, full of lust and heat. He was beginning to like that look on her.

"I was thinking, of how I would taste you and tempt you, getting you so hot. Then I imagined I would stop. I would get you so worked up that you could barely control yourself," Beckett said, running her nails down his chest, tweaking his nipples before tracing his bellybutton. Castle's jaw began to ache as he struggled to close his mouth, from both shock and arousal.

"I was sitting there, at my desk, trying to focus on my paperwork, and all I could think of was you. All I could think about was you grabbing my hair and forcing me down. I was imagining you positively _growling_ my name," she said, her voice the most attractive thing he had ever heard.

She took a deep breath, pressing her nose against the inside of his thigh, before continuing.

"Then, and then, Ricky, I was dreaming about how you would scream my name as I sucked you off."

The combination of what she was saying, the way she was saying it, and the use of such vulgar language hit Castle like a brick. Just as she'd been imagining, he snapped, taking her hair in his hands with just enough force to make her growl but not enough to hurt, and pushed her down to his now almost painful arousal.

She did exactly as she said, once again taking him into her mouth. She took him all the way in, and he started losing control. He moaned, and then in what could only be described as a growl, he uttered her name.

"_Kate."_

Her eyes darted up to meet his gaze. Those eyes were dangerous, he decided. Her predatory, almost animalistic eyes, smouldering, and burning into his. They were also filled with savage pleasure, and he knew that he'd done well to fulfill her fantasy.

She swallowed against him again, and the combination of her gaze, the way she gently tweaked with her fingers while her sweet, hot mouth did impossible things to him sent him tumbling over the edge.

Her name left his lips, loudly, gaspingly as he emptied himself into her waiting mouth. His body thrashed slightly, the waves of incredible pleasure. To his surprise, she took it all, cleaning his now almost flaccid member tenderly.

She continued to watch him panting, desperately trying to get his breath back, his heart hammering in his chest. Crawling over him, she came up to kiss him, which he gladly accepted. It was sweet and tender, a bit of a contrast to the wicked and dirty things she had just been doing to him.

"Jeez Kate, do you have many of these types of thoughts?" He managed when they finally pulled apart so he could gasp some desperately needed air.

She snuggled closer into his chest with a laugh, and he could feel the rumble of her chest against his.

"Oh Rick, you have no idea," she said softly, rasping her teeth over his chest. He let out a low moan, his fingers pressing into her back.

"You, Katherine Beckett, will be the death of me," He muttered, feeling himself stir beneath her. She felt it, and a sultry smile lit up her face. She crawled up him, meeting his lips with hers and kissing him sweetly. Her mouth was hot and warm and so perfect, and Castle knew he could be happy with simply kissing her forever.

She straddled his hips, his hands automatically wrapping around her hips to steady her. As she deepened the kiss, turning sweetness into hot, desperate lust, she started grinding her hips against him, letting out a soft, quiet moan.

"Rick," she breathed, peppering his neck with kisses as she moved her body over him, lining them up. She was about to lower her body onto his when suddenly, a loud, obnoxious knock sounded at her front door.

Kate let out a low groan of frustration. Pressing her lips to his chest, she began to get off of him.

"No!" Castle whined, frowning at her. "Don't go, just ignore them, they'll leave eventually."

Kate laughed, watching his frown turn into a pout that a three year old would be proud of.

"I'll be back in just a second, I'll just check who it is and send them away," she grabbed her dressing gown from the bathroom door and headed out. Before leaving the bedroom completely, she turned to take a last look at Castle.

He looked distinctly uncomfortable, laying spread on the bed without a stitch on, his desire glaringly obvious. He glared at her, sitting up a little. She simply shot a wink in his direction and left.

Kate unbolted the door, beginning to wonder who would be coming to her apartment. When she opened the door however, nothing had prepared her for who stood there.

Lanie stood at her doorstep with a large smile and a bottle of her favourite red.

"Lanie!" Kate's mouth fell open in shock, and she folded her arms over her dressing gown just to ensure it didn't fall open. "What are you doing here?"

Lanie arched one perfect eyebrow at her, skimming her eyes over Kate to take in her appearance.

"Well, I _was_ going to come over for a girl's night in, but I can see that you're..." Lanie paused and gestured to Kate's dressing gown. "_Entertaining_. Good for you girl, I'm glad to see you're not moping around anymore."

"Uh, wh-what makes you think that, exactly?" Kate stammered, blushing a deep crimson.

"Oh honey please, the lack of clothing, kissed lips, and _that_," Lanie leant forward, pointing her finger along Kate's neck, "is an impressive collection of hickeys."

Kate clutched at her neck and gulped, praying that Lanie wouldn't question her now.

"I'll leave you to it, but I want all the details later!" Lanie said playfully, winking at her before turning to leave.

Kate heaved a sigh of relief, and started closing the door.

"Kate?"

She froze instantly. Castle's voice rang out from the bedroom, and before she could finish closing the door, Lanie barged back in.

"I just heard Richard Castle's voice coming from your bedroom," Lanie hissed, torn between shock, anger and happiness. "You're finally sleeping with Castle, and you didn't tell me?" She practically yelled.

Kate shook her head instantly. "No, Lanie it's not-"

"Oh no, you do not tell me that was not Castle. I am not stupid Katherine Beckett, and I'm not deaf either. I'd go in there myself to prove a point, but I know better than to-"

Her face went slack, her jaw fell open. Kate grimaced, and turned around to find a very embarrassed, very awkward Rick Castle standing in the hall with nothing but the sheets clutched around his waist.

Kate braced herself, and sure enough, Lanie emitted a shrill squeak of delight, slapped her on the arm, and hugged her tightly in a matter of seconds.

Castle looked thoroughly ashamed, and began to slink back down the hall to the bedroom.

"Richard Castle I will be having words with you when I see you next!" Lanie yelled after him triumphantly, looking like all of her Christmases had come at once.

"And you! I can't believe that you didn't tell me! Did I interrupt you guys?" Lanie gushed, smacking her on the arm softly again. "How long has this been going on?"

Kate's cheeks were burning bright red at this point, feeling exactly the same as if she'd been caught making out with her boyfriend by her parents.

"Well, it's just today really. It hadn't happened before today," she managed before Lanie let out another high pitched squeal.

"Right, well I'm just going to leave you to that, and try _really_ hard not to think about what you two are up to," Lanie started rapidly backing out of the door. "Have fun tonight, and I definitely want all of the details as soon as you can!" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, in a move that reminded her instantly of Castle.

Kate laughed as Lanie laughed loudly to herself, cheering as she went down the hall, before closing the door. She locked the door quickly before covering her face in her hands. Then, after an awkward pause, she began laughing at the blush that she knew was currently burning up her cheeks.

"Richard Castle!" She yelled, feigning seriousness as she stalked down the hall to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. Kate had to fight to keep an unimpressed look on her face, because in reality all she wanted to do was jump on him and kiss him senseless.

He had her favourite lost puppy look on his face, and combined with his mussed up hair, the various hickeys across his neck and shoulders, and his distinct lack of clothing made him seem all the more adorable.

"That's not exactly how I pictured Lanie finding out," Kate said, and Castle began to smirk slightly. "I don't think she's going to forget that anytime soon."

"Poor Lanie," Castle said, a full grin finding his face. "Her face was priceless though. It was like a deer in the headlights."

Kate felt her composure slipping, and a smile began to curve her lips. Then, Castle let out a slight chortle, and at the memory of Lanie's slack-jawed expression, a giggle left her mouth.

Before she knew it, they were both in complete hysterics, and she could barely breathe, tears streaming freely down her face. Castle was rolling on the bed, clutching his stomach.

She leant against the wall, gasping for air desperately, and when she finally calmed she found herself watching Castle fondly, a content smile on her lips.

His eyes met hers, and she went to stand in front of him. His hands instantly found her hips, and he pressed a soft, tender kiss to her lips.

Compared to the kisses shared earlier, it seemed was different. It was still passionate and full of fire, but it was tender and caring at the same time. It spoke of all the missed opportunities they'd had, the harsh words that had sometimes passed between them, the grueling cases, the coffees, the promises made and all of the unspoken emotions they had for each other. It spoke of their partnership and the bond they shared, and it spoke of their love.

His eyes flicked open to meet hers, and her chest felt like it would burst at the sight of them. They were filled with all of the things she was experiencing; lust, adoration, trust and most of all, love.

Then she dug her fingers harder into his back and she took a deep shuddering breath.

"I love you, Rick," she breathed, and suddenly every single nerve in her body came alive. Her heart was beating so hard it felt like it no longer fit in her chest, and she could barely contain her smile.

He scooped her up in his arms with an ecstatic cry, making her laugh and squeal. As he spun her around, she could feel his breath in her ear, and she dug her nails into him sharply. All reminders that she wasn't imagining things, and she wasn't dreaming and she was finally _his._

When he finally put her down she clung to him, looking at him with that smile on her face, the smile she reserved for him. Her eyes were practically glowing.

"I love you too Kate," he breathed, his eyes glowing, his fingers running over her back tenderly. The depth of his love was evident in the gleam in his eyes and the openness of his face.

And instead of being scared, Kate found herself kissing him with everything that she had, desperate to show him that she was there to stay.


End file.
